A Couple Mission
by Sonnchen911
Summary: Chloe, Oliver and a mission that takes an interesting turn. Based on spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Beware! Spoilers for upcoming episodes! This was actually part of another fic, with the working title "snippet fic". But somehow it became more than a snippet. So, here it is:

**A Couple Mission**

She was chewing on her lip while she was typing away on her laptop. Her brows furrowed slightly. He loved watching her work. That strand of hair fell into her face again. He wondered how many seconds it would take her to tuck it away. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, ...

"Oliver!" She turned to face him, getting rid of the strand at the same time.

"What?"

"Could you stop staring at me? Also: move to your side of the bed. I'm really trying to work here!"

"Well, there isn't really anything we can do before it strikes again, so maybe you should take a break."

"And wait until it kills the next couple? No, thanks."

"What do we know about the couples it attacked?"

"I already told you that 3 times!"

"Well, tell me again. Maybe there is something we are missing."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, boss. All couples stayed in this particular _Bed and Breakfast_. They all stayed in different rooms and they were all of different ages and ethnicities. They had different jobs, schools, hometowns. There are zero connections."

"But not all couples are attacked."

"Yes, the housekeeper told me that most couples are not attacked. Also, none of the victims were married."

"So, maybe it only attacks couples that _live in sin_?"

"Yeah, I guess. But not all of them either. You do have a point, though. All victims lacked some items of clothing when they were found..."

"So, they were about to get it on?" He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back to the screen. "Yeah."

There it was again: that strand. And it was hanging dangerously close to her eyes. He scooted closer.

"Maybe we have been going about this wrong way." He tucked the strand away, and his hand remained on her cheek. He was smiling at her in a strange way.

"Oliver, I'm not going to sleep with you!"

"You won't have to. If we're right, that thing will appear long before that."

"No!" She slapped his hand away.

"Am I that repulsive that you can't even pretend to make out with me?" Was there really hurt in his voice?!

She sighed. "I don't find you repulsive."

"But...?"

"I'm not going to make out with you just for a case, either."

"Come on. Try it. Maybe you even end up having fun." He clapped her laptop shut and put it on the nightstand.

"Hey!" she protested.

He was already leaning over her. She couldn't help but look into his eyes. He was leaning closer. His lips were about to touch hers. This whole setup was wrong. She thought about turning away but didn't. Instead she closed her eyes. It was soft, way softer than she expected. Just a touch of his lips. His hand on her neck. She caught herself kissing him back before she knew what she was doing. She felt a tingle in her stomach when his tongue met hers.

Damn it! She didn't want to enjoy this! One of his hands was touching her hip. Their kiss grew more intense. She slowly scooted down, so that her back wasn't leaning against the wall, but laying straight on the mattress. His finger slipped under her shirt, as his mouth moved to her neck.

She couldn't suppress a moan. This was going to far! Where was this thing? She could feel his tongue on her neck. His hand was almost at her bra. What were her own hands doing? Oh, right. Caressing over his back, until she grabbed his butt. He moaned.

A shiver ran through her. Did they forget to close the window? He helped her up, so they could get rid of her shirt. Then he was kissing her again. His hands were all over her. She shivered again. There was a draft. She opened her eyes to check the window and shrieked.

Oliver froze. He turned around to come face to face with this figure. A woman. Her skin was really pale. She was anything but human. Suddenly their door flew open and something threw her out of the window, crashing it in the process.

"Clark?"

The voice was coming from the hall. What the hell was that? Chloe knew that voice.

"Oh my god!" Lois was standing in the doorway. Chloe was pretty sure, she wasn't talking about the broken window or the unhinged door.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the feedback. You guys are awesome! Okay, so I went a little more for the adventure route than I originally intended. I hope you'll enjoy!

---

"Oh my god!"

Lois was just standing there with her mouth agape. This was the first time Chloe had ever seen her cousin speechless. Chloe didn't know what to say either as _surprise_ wouldn't quite cut it. Fortunately Oliver wasn't as paralyzed as the two girls and untangled himself from Chloe.

"You saw that thing, too. Right?"

Chloe nodded.

"I'll ...uh...go see if I can find anything outside." Oliver excused himself. He smiled awkwardly at Chloe before he almost flew out of the room.

"Wait, what thing?" Lois looked confused.

"It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

"So, you've been investigating a story?" Lois tried to put the pieces together.

Both cousins had managed to calm down in the past few minutes. They were now sitting next to each other at the foot of the bed.

"Yes... well, actually it's more of a case."

"And Oliver is helping you because...?"

"He doesn't like murderers?!"

Lois rolled her eyes. Then she concluded:"So, that _thing_, it kills couples that aren't married and stay in this place?"

"Basically, yes, although it looked more like a woman than a thing."

There was an awkward pause. They had covered all the basics, but there was still one gigantic elephant in the room.

"Chloe..."

"Lo..." They both started at same time.

"Can I?" Chloe asked. Lois nodded. "I know what that must have looked like, when you walked in and I'm not going to use the clichéd _it wasn't what it looked like_, but there are two things you need to know: This..." She pointed on the bed behind them "has never happened before. And... we kind of tried to bait the _thing_."

Lois drew her brows together in confusion: "Bait?"

"We came up with this theory that it only attacks unmarried couples, who are about to do the deed, so Oliver thought it would be … _productive_ to put that theory to the test."

"So, you only made out with our hunky billionaire to solve a case?"

Before Chloe could answer there was loud high pitched cry from outside. They both ran to the window, but it was new moon and there weren't any other lights.

* * *

As they were walking down the stairs, The housekeeper walked towards them. Mr. Jenkins was an aged man with piercing blue eyes. Chloe had talked to him earlier that day to find information.

"Miss Sullivan!" He rounded the corner grabbed her wrist and looked at her intently "Don't let her see you!"

As soon as his hand touched her arm, she felt a blast of energy running through her veins. Somehow it was a familiar feeling, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Come on. Let's go!" Lois said. She pushed Chloe gently towards the entrance, away from that scary old man.

Chloe couldn't help but stare back at the men. He knew something. What was it? Then he dropped her arm. As Lois kept pushing her, she finally complied and headed to the door. But she couldn't help but throw one last glance at Mr. Jenkins.

"What was that all about?" Lois asked, as they were exiting the Bed and Breakfast.

"I have no idea."

They kept walking away from the building.

"Which way?", Lois asked.

"I think it came out of the forest." Chloe pointed in front of them.

"Then let's go!"

They were quiet as they walked through the pitch black forest. They could barely make out the trees and bumped against some branches, while trying to navigate.

"So, what were you and Clark doing here?" Chloe whispered.

"Believe it or not: He thought this place would be the perfect romantic getaway."

Chloe chuckled. She would bet a 100 bucks that Clark had read the same stories as her and Oliver..

"Argh!" Lois yelped as she stumbled. She held her foot in agony.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to be defeated by a stupid root!"

"Maybe we should go back... I'm not even sure if this the right way." Chloe said.

"Are you kidding? Clark and Oliver are out here. They need our help!"

Chloe sighed.

Then out a sudden there was this sound again. The same high pitched cry they had heard earlier. They were close to a clearing. The sound caused a stinging pain in their ears. Something was emitting light between the trees. Lois stepped forward trying to get closer to the source.

Chloe grabbed the fabric of her jacket to drag her back. She knelt behind a big tree and pulled Lois down next to her. When the sound became so painful that Chloe thought her head might explode, it finally stopped. Instead there was a whoosh and Chloe could see the woman from her room flying away.

They both got up and headed for the clearing. When they got closer, they could see two bodies lying on the ground. Clark and Oliver.

"Oh my god!"

To be continued...


End file.
